Royal family adoption
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Flint comes across a pup with strange powers and temporary takes him in but princess wants to add him to the family.


Flint was bringing back 3 caribus with the help of 5 alphas until they heard bushes rustling they got into defensive stances but what came out of the bush wasn't a threat at all it was a young male pup he had burnt orange fur and dark brown eyes he was confused "where am i" flint looked at the alphas then back at the pup "you are in Sawtooth,what's your name son"flint asked "Toast" the pup said "where are your parents sweetie"a female alpha asked motherly toast looked down"they left".

Flint was concerned "they left you here...alone" toast only nod sadly flint growled at the thought of someone just abandoning a pup "come with us,you can join our pack".

Flint brought Toast back to his den where princess was waiting for him she saw toast "um honey who's you new little friend" "i found him all alone his parents abandoned him so i uh brought him here" flint said "what's your name hon" princess asked giving toast a smile "toast" princess giggled "cute,why are you called toast" toast rubbed his head "you probably run away" princess shook her head "no sweetie we won't i promise" toast nodded then his entire body started to glow bright orange but didn't burst into flames as his eyes glowed orange too then he put his paw on a nearby stone causing it to melt princess was shocked this pup was a superwolf too.

"You can raise your body temperature..that's cool" then toast stepped outside then took a deep breath and exhaled causing a stream of fire to shoot out of his mouth and hitting a tree just 100 feet away from them it didn't just explode however toast was able to cut the tree in half.

Toast's body returned to normal as the glowing subsided.

Princess pulled flint aside "he's a superwolf"princess whispered.

Flint knodded then whispered"so..he can't stay" princess looked at him with a are you serious look then whispered harshly"you..ugh..of course he can stay,in fact he's gonna stay with us in our den but first" princess turned to toast "sweetie,you can stay with us in this den but first there's someone i want you to meet".

 **At the western pack**

Toast showed kate and humphrey his ability as flint and princess sat next to them. Toast's body was glowing orange as kate looked on in suprise "He's a superwolf aswell".

"Yes kate he came to our pack his parents left him so we let him stay with us until we find him a home"flint said but princess had another idea "toast honey could you wait outside" she said toast went outside leaving kate princess and flint alone.

Princess looked at flint and smiled "i want to adopt him flint" this took flint by surprise especially kate "really...terra are you sure"flint asked princess knodded happily then spoke"this could be our chance to be parents,i can't get pregnant flint so why not adopt".

Kate chimed in "she's right,toast needs a mom and dad in his life and you two are the perfect choice for him".

"What about you and humphrey"flint asked

Kate snorted then laughed "me and Humphrey..heh ha ha that's funny,we can barely control the pups we have now,a 4th pup would be lovely but my family is too chaotic" kate then gave a heartwarming smile "you two will be great parents to toast that much i know" then kate walked outside "Toast sweetie,wanna meet my pups,come on" she said and toast went with her.

Flint looked at princess "she's right,toast needs a family and we are it" princess knodded "yes...yes we are".

 **Back at sawtooth**

Toast sat before princess,flint,jester and prince "toast sweetie i would like to meet my brothers jester and prince"princess said and jester and prince waved "the reason we are all here is because we would like to ask you something toast:how would you like to be apart of the royal family"princess asked giving toast a motherly smile toast looked at princess in excitement "you..wanna adopt me princess" princess knodded "yes honey,and please..call me mom" toast went to hug princess followed by flint,jester and prince in a group hug then prince spoke up "hey toast one thing you should know about your mother is that she farts in her sleep" princess glared at prince in annoyance.


End file.
